


Waiting

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Outlander (TV), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: 1948, a waiting room. Lucy makes a friend.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is not even close to the interactions I'd like to see Claire and Lucy have, but it's still something. ^ ^

The ticking of the clock did nothing to make her feel any better, she shifted in her seat once again in what might have been the third time in the last times or the 100th. She dropped the newspaper at the table nearby, wondering just what she was expecting to find of new in a decade that had long passed.  
“Is it your first one?” a voice asked to her right, the English accent standing out to her ears and Lucy turned to find a dark haired woman observing her with a smile on her lips.  
“Ah, yes” the historian answered quite quickly, then took a deep breath.  
“That’s right, relax, you’re going to be okay” the woman coached.  
“I take this is not your first”  
The brunette shook her head in denial. “No, it is not” she caressed her belly without a thought, a hint of something in her eyes that Lucy hoped she had not stumbled upon and caused damage. “Do you have a name?”  
Preston denied. “Haven’t really thought about that yet” she gave a small shrug. “Maybe Amy, after my sister. Do you have a name?”  
“Brian, after the grandfather”  
“I didn’t think of a name for a boy”  
“You don’t feel like it’s going to be one, huh?”  
The historian admitted that ‘no’, it had never crossed her mind.  
The woman smiled and looked down at her own belly. “Well, I believe Brianna will be a fine name if it comes down to it. Now, I wonder, what is your name?”  
“I’m Lucy… Preston”  
“A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Preston. I’m Claire Randall”  
“Randall? As in Frank Randall, the history professor?”  
“That would be my husband, yes” Claire nodded. “You know him”  
“Oh, no, but, uh,... My… husband is a fan of history”  
“I see. Are you a fan of history, Ms. Preston?”  
“Yes, I have to confess I am” Lucy shook her head in profound agreement.  
“I understand a bit of it, because of my husband, but mostly history of Great Britain, a bit more of Scotland”  
“A beautiful country”  
“Have you ever been there?”  
“Ah… Once” the historian lied, deciding there was no easy way to explain in 1948 what she had seen on Google.  
The sound of a door opening drew their attention and two men entered the room, one of them being Flynn, who took his hat off faster than the man by his side and joined her just as quickly. However, Lucy’s eyes were on the second man, Frank Randall, who smiled at his wife before walking towards her and sitting at her side.  
“How are you feeling?” Frank asked Claire  
“What did I miss?” Garcia questioned as he noticed her lingering gaze on the other man.  
Preston leaned closer to him. “Frank W. Randall, Harvard history professor”  
“Oh,” he said and gave her a smile. “This job never gets boring”  
She rolled her eyes at him, a smirk on her lips. “How is Rufus?”  
“Outside, glad he didn’t have to come in, he’s worried”  
“He does know it’s just a check-up, right?”  
“I told him, but I’m not sure he heard, he was muttering something about baby counting as passenger or not… How are you?” his gaze focused on hers before moving down to her belly.  
“Good, she has been kicking a bit”  
The former NSA pulled her close and kissed the side of her head. As he did, his eyes didn’t fail to notice the distance between Mr. and Mrs. Randall. “What do you know about Randall?”  
“A bit, why?”  
“I’ll tell you later” the Croatian man assured.  
A door opened and a nurse appeared. “Ms. Preston, please, come with me” Lucy got up and Flynn started doing the same, but the nurse interrupted him. “You don’t need to come if you don’t want to, Mr. Preston”  
Their eyes met and Garcia approached them. “It’s fine. Shall we?”  
“Good luck,” Claire’s voice said, making Lucy turn. “You too”  
The walked away, the door closing behind them.


End file.
